


Drabbles

by Foxlady



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady





	Drabbles

“... por lo tanto... sería muy extraño que una dama de sociedad tuviese a una doncella plebeya y no a una joven debutante a su lado. Es por eso que te liberaré de tus funciones de dama de compañía, Andre. Ahora que tendré que ser una mujer todo el tiempo como espía al servicio de Francia en Londres, no puedo arriesgarme a cometer errores..-  
Andrea se apoyó en la mesa, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas. Oscar se iba: tras que la sueca le rompiese el corazón, al fin Oscar aceptaría la propuesta que tanto tiempo le había hecho el servicio secreto: ir como espía a Londres, vestido de mujer, acogido por la condesa de Devonshire, para tener un ojo en los antimonárquicos en Inglaterra. Era el puesto más peligroso que habría enfrentado en su carrera, y esta vez, la dejaría atrás.  
Andrea había sido la “doncella” de la “única hija” del general Jarjayes. Oscar, cuya belleza e inteligencia le había permitido labrarse un espacio en la cámara de la Reina como su secreto guardaespaldas, llevaba los vestidos y se comportaba como un dama sin esfuerzo alguno: pero en casa, en en el campo, en Arras, Oscar podía librarse de su papel y ser el hombre que era, un hombre que aunque esbelto y delicado poseía el vigor y la nobleza de un príncipe. Y un hombre que ahora desaparecería para siempre, que ella no podría volver a ver...  
Andrea se volvió a la habitación en sombras en donde Oscar, con su abandono habitual, se había quitado la camisa, se había soltado el moño que usaba en casa y estaba quitándose las botas. Oscar era temperamental, pero jamás impulsivo: Andrea, en cambio, ya se había metido varias veces en problemas por no poder contenerse. Cada mujer que había visto mirar con deseo al hombre que se revelaba tras los disfraces... cada vez que su devoción a la Reina le apretaba el corazón... cada vez que había acunado a Rosalie en sus brazos. Y esa sueca.   
Había soportado mucho, pero todo le había parecido aceptable por estar a su lado. Y ahora, sin aparentemente más que un pensamiento de amabilidad, la alejaba. Tras todo lo que habían vivido juntos... todo lo que habían enfrentado juntos...  
Andrea no pudo controlarse. Se apoyó en el dintel de la habitación oscurecida, y habló, los puños apretados.  
\- Una rosa siempre será una rosa, su color sea rojo o blanco. Pero nunca podrá ser una lila...-  
\- Qué quieres decir con eso, Andrea?- dijo él, aún dándole la espalda. Su calma mientras tomaba la camisola de dormir era completa, pero Andrea sabía que esas palabras lo habían tensado.  
\- Escúchame, Oscar: un hombre nunca dejará de ser un hombre...-  
\- Ya te dije que lo mejor es que lo olvide. Tengo que tratar, por el servicio de la Reina...-  
\- No! Maldita sea! No eres un sacerdote, no tienes porqué negarte...!- explotó Andrea, y luego calló, cuando Oscar se volvió y la miró con ojos relampagueantes.  
\- Negarme qué? Dilo, Andrea. Negarme qué?-  
Hubo una pausa tensa, dura entre los dos. Y luego, Andrea, sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que lo tuviera cerca, que tendría derecho a acercarse, a tocarlo, dio un paso, luego otro, y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, le echó los brazos al cuello y su boca devoró la suya.  
\- No!- exclamó él, aferrándole las muñecas: pero cuando ella cruzó un pie entre los suyos y empujó, derribándolo en el lecho, y reclamó su boca de nuevo, pudo sentirlo responder contra su cuerpo.  
\- Oscar!-  
\- No! No voy a usarte como... Andrea, no, suéltame!-  
\- Te quiero...- gimió ella, sus manos recorriendo su pecho, lágrimas calientes cayendo sobre la melena rubia.- Te quiero, Oscar...!-


End file.
